The present invention relates to a method for acceleration estimation, an acceleration estimating apparatus, and a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method for acceleration estimation of estimating a translation contributing acceleration which contributes to a translational movement of a moving object, and a rotation contributing acceleration which contributes to a rotational movement of the moving object, an acceleration estimating apparatus which uses the method for acceleration estimation, and a mobile terminal which includes the acceleration estimating apparatus.